memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EllieNeo
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur 14:43, 18 January 2008 (UTC) PNA/Style Please take the time to read over the Manual of Style listed above, and do not remove tags placed on articles you are editing. Your newest article goes against the POV here on Memory Alpha, and for items not named on screen where there is dispute, we do not arbitrarily create names for them. -- sulfur (talk) 00:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Once you acknowledge reading the above by posting here, the block may be lifted. If you continue the same activities after the block, future blocks will get longer. 31dot (talk) 02:57, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::i acknowledge that i read the above. however, i did not arbitrarily create a name for it. i simply made the page after i saw a dead link to it on another page. i assumed it was a page that was needed. i apologize. EllieNeo (talk) 16:07, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :The moral here is that communication is important; if you don't understand or if you question why a change was made to an article or want to know why your edits were reverted, please discuss the issue on the article talk page, or even the talk page of the user involved. 31dot (talk) 16:50, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :I invite you to comment on the deletion discussion involving your article if you wish. 31dot (talk) 16:52, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::i attempted to participate, but it's saying i'm still blocked. i agree about the merging with the orbs page, because that makes the most sense. EllieNeo (talk) 21:11, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :You shouldn't be blocked any longer; try clearing your cache out. 31dot (talk) 21:27, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::just tried that, and it's still saying i'm blocked. EllieNeo (talk) 21:56, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Please try to post again; we've done something else on this end. 31dot (talk) 22:48, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::whatever you did seems to have fixed the issue. thanks! EllieNeo (talk) 23:02, April 23, 2014 (UTC)